This specification relates to frequency warping in a speech recognition system.
Generally, a speech recognition system can perform differently for different speakers saying identical speech. Each speaker have a respective vocal tract length. Different vocal tract lengths cause different frequencies of speech to be generated and those different frequencies may be processed differently by the speech recognition system.